Mistake
by I Love KL
Summary: Si no hubieses hecho eso que me causó tanto dolor, aún seguiríamos juntos... Pero tal vez esto es lo que mereces.
1. Why?

**A/N: Una pequeña historia de traición, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Con 27 años de edad, Logan Mitchell estaba en una pequeña florería comprando los productos que dicha tienda podía ofrecerle. Al pagar por las flores que había comprado, unos lirios blancos, empezó a caminar por una de las calles que estaba un poco solitaria hasta llegar a lo que era su vehículo. Logan abrió la puerta del conductor para posteriormente subirse al automóvil. Encendió su auto y empezó a conducir entrando a una de las calles que estaban un poco transitadas en la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Condujo tranquilamente hasta encontrar un lugar lúgubre. La entrada de dicho lugar estaban hechas de piedra desgastada, un camino del mismo material estaba colocado antes de entrar por las puertas altas de hierro. Logan lentamente estacionó su vehículo en uno de los lugares especiales que se les designaba para que ellos pudiesen ver a los seres queridos ahí bajo tierra. Con algo de pesar, Logan empezó a caminar por el camino empedrado para cruzar las puertas de aquel melancólico lugar; un cementerio. Logan había reducido la velocidad de sus pasos con tan solo haber cruzado la puerta, ya que aquel mismo sentimiento lo inundó cada vez que entraba al lugar. Continuó caminando con ese mismo ritmo por 10 minutos, podía hacerlo en menos tiempo, pero en realidad no quería llegar al lugar que le tocaba visitar cada año en esta misma fecha. Cuando encontró la lápida que le correspondía a aquella persona que una vez amó con todo su corazón, Logan colocó las flores en un pequeño florero que estaba junta a la lápida antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a éste.

-Han pasado 4 años.- Dijo Logan con un deje de tristeza.

Pasó una de sus pálidas manos por el grabado de la friolenta lápida.

-Hace 4 años que te has ido de mi vida.- Se quedó callado por unos momentos antes de proseguir con lo que decía cada vez que venía. –O quizá hayan pasado más años desde que te perdí por completo.- Algo de odio invadió su corazón en ese mismo momento.

-¿Qué hice mal para que hicieses eso!- Logan le gritó con amargura al objeto que nunca le daría una respuesta.

-Dime Kendall ¿qué hice o qué no hice para que me hicieses eso hace más de 4 años?- Un oscuro silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Qué tuvo él que no tuve yo?- Una lágrima viajó por una mejilla de Logan.

-Desearía por haber sabido antes de eso, tal vez ahora seguiríamos juntos.-

Logan guardó silencio y dejó que su mente divagase por los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez le hizo tanto daño.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué es eso que le causó tanto daño a Logan hace 4 años? ¿Por qué Kendall murió? Tendrán que descubrirlo.**

_I Love KL_


	2. I Think Cheating Me

**A/N: Otro corto capítulo, pero así son. ¿Qué ocurrirá?**

* * *

**_*4 Años Atrás*_**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Me desperté en un lugar muy cómodo, en realidad no era un lugar más sino que era un alguien, mi novio desde hace aproximadamente 1 año; mi novio es Kendall.

Me moví un poco en la cama para escapar de su apretado abrazo con el cual me sostenía en su costado, moví de igual forma mi cabeza de su pecho con tranquilidad para no despertarlo, pero mi intento falló al ver que sus párpados se abrían y dejaban mostrar sus ojos de color jade.

-Buenos Días Logie.- Me dijiste.

-Buenos Días Kenny.- Te contesté y me incliné para besarte en los labios pero al igual que las veces anteriores, que habían empezado hace un tiempo, te apartaste de mí. -¿Qué ocurre Kendall?- Te pregunté con indiferencia, ya me había acostumbrado a que rechazases mis besos.

-No ocurre nada Logan.- Me sonreíste como si lo que dijiste fuese verdad, pero sabía que mentías.

-De acuerdo.- Te engañé haciéndote creer que te creía.

-¿Por qué te levantaste temprano?- Me preguntaste como si en realidad te importase lo que hacía en el día.

-No quería llegar tarde al hospital, recuerda que ya casi acabo mis estudios.- Después de todo, lo que le dije sí era verdad.

-Eso suena genial Logan.- Me abrazaste, pero no se sentía igual que los otros que me habías dado cuando me pediste ser tu novio.

-Gracias Kendall.- Te abracé con la misma intensidad que la primera vez.

-Será mejor que nos levantemos, también debo ir al trabajo.- Lo último lo agregaste para que no sospechase de lo que harías hoy, pero tus intentos fracasaban cada vez más.

-Sí, supongo que es mejor.- Dije para que no te dieras cuenta de lo que pensaba.

Nos levantamos de la cama y te duchaste primero y después yo. Al estar listos para nuestro día bajamos a la cocina para desayunar algo y en esa ocasión empezar con nuestras labores diarias. Preparé un desayuno común; huevos y tocino, y nos dispusimos a comer. Mientras que comíamos, estudiaba tus facciones; te notabas un poco nervioso, inseguro, malvado… como un vil imbécil.

-¿A qué horas saldrás Kenny?- Dije para romper el silencio y estudiarte con mayor detenimiento.

-Amm…- Dudaste un momento, sabía que mentirías. –A las 10 pm.- Dijiste y luego sonreíste.

Sabía que mentías, ese día era martes y sabía que por muy tarde que salieras, era solo a las 9:30 pm. –Entonces creo que me relajaré un poco, salgo a las 9:00 pm.- Dije como queriéndote hacer sentir culpable de las cosas que aún te desconocía.

-Sí, quizá después vayamos a cenar, hace mucho que no salimos.- Dijiste lindamente, pero en tus palabras pude ver que dudabas en las últimas frases de tu oración.

-Sí, eso sería maravilloso.- Dije feliz, por lo menos fingido.

Después de que terminamos nuestros respectivos desayunos, nos levantamos para cepillar nuestros dientes y luego cada uno salió con un rumbo distinto; el mío era el hospital y el tuyo… No lo sabía con exactitud.

Mientras conducía, iba pensando en las cosas que habíamos hecho como para que me tratases así… Pero no encontré nada. Entonces ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me engañas con alguien más? Incluso que aunque no te he visto engañándome, sé que lo haces por cómo me tratas; lo haces sin ni siquiera expresarme un poco de cariño. Solo me falta descubrir con quién me engañas y sabré de qué forma actuar. Solo espero que por tu bien y el de él o ella, no sea alguien a que yo aprecie mucho.

* * *

**A/N: ¿En serio Kendall estará engañando a Logan? Pues no, ¿no lo hace? ¿Qué hará Logan?**

**Se va, infligiéndoles intriga,** _I Love KL_


	3. Spying You

**A/N: Logan mandará a espiar a Kendall... Pero ¿con quién?**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Todo el día me la pasé pensando en las distintas formas de espiarte, pero ninguna me daría resultados inmediatos. No tenía más remedio que consultar a uno de nuestros amigos para que me ayudase a espiarte. ¿Ves? ¿Acaso ves hasta dónde he tenido que llegar para poder confiar en ti? En realidad, lo último es una mentira, ya no confío en ti. Agarré mi teléfono para llamar al único amigo que me ayudaría sin cuestionarme, o eso es lo que pienso.

-¿Me llamaste Logan?- Carlos, nuestro amigo Carlos fue al que tuve que llamar para espiarte.

-Sí Carlos, siéntate.- Lo hice sentarse en uno de los sofás de nuestra casa, o hasta el momento pienso que es nuestra casa pues no he sabido bien con quién te has revolcado a lo que yo llamo nuestro hogar.

-¿Qué ocurre Logan?- Miré a Carlos directamente a los ojos para poder contestarle.

-Necesito que espíes a Kendall.- Dije sin un atisbo de desagrado por tales acciones.

-¿Por qué? Tú no eres de las personas que desconfías de otras, Logan.- Se le denotaba la molestia en su voz y en su actitud.

-Presiento que Kendall me está engañando con alguien.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Tienes pruebas?- Me preguntó molesto.

-No, por eso necesito que lo espíes.- Al parecer, mi respuesta le hizo entender que no estaba jugando.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que quieres hacerle esto?- Me preguntó con algo de tristeza.

-No, pero sé que es la mejor forma de saber si estoy en lo correcto.-

Carlos dejó escapar un suspiro y vi como su cuerpo cedía ante mi petición. –Te ayudaré, pero creo que esto es demasiado.-

-Te prometo que si no es nada, le diré a Kendall que te mandé a espiarlo.-

-Muy bien, es mejor que me vaya a espiarlo. Entre más pronto descubra que estás equivocado, más rápido estrás tranquilo.-

-Gracias Carlos, sabía que podía confiar en ti.- Le di un abrazo. –No le digas de esto a James.- Le susurré en su oído.

-Ni una palabra a nadie.- Me dijo estando de acuerdo.

Carlos dejó nuestra casa y se fue en busca de ti para poder espiarte, justamente como se lo había pedido. Solo desearía estar equivocado, pero a justar por cómo me has tratado, dudo mucho que me equivoque… Y solo espero que con lo que encuentre Carlos, no vayas a pagar muy caro por haber cometido el error de toda tu vida y la de tu posible amante.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Carlos encontrará lo que tanto Logan necesitaba para enfrentar a Kendall?**

**Con una sonrira de Cheshire, se despide **_I Love KL_


	4. Following Kendall

**A/N: Carlos debe probar el error de Logan... Pero ¿hay alguno?**

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

Me encontraba a las afueras del lugar en el cual trabajaba Kendall, no podía creer que el novio de uno de mis mejores amigos me haya mandado a espiarte Kendall. Confío en que Logan se equivoca, pues tu eres bien conocido como una persona honesta y que nunca lastimaría a las personas que más amas, especialmente a tu propio novio.

Vi salir a Kendall de su trabajo, pero se me hacía raro ya que Logan me dijo que salías por muy tarde a las 9:30 pm, pero tan solo eran las 8:30 pm. Te vi subir a tu vehículo y partir del estacionamiento, por lo que encendí mi propio carro y te seguí muy de lejos para que no me vieras. Te vi ir con dirección a tu casa. Sabía que Logan estaba equivocado, pero eso cambió cuando diste vuelta en una calle que te llevaba a cualquier parte, menos a tu hogar con tu querido novio.

Te seguí en mi coche y vi como paraste en frente de una de las casas que le pertenecía a alguien que tanto Logan como yo conocíamos tan bien. Tocaste la puerta e inmediatamente él salió, se abrazaron y entraste a su casa. No le vi nada sospechoso a lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que decidí apagar el motor de mi vehículo y esperar a las afueras para esperarte, pues de todos modos no estabas engañando a Logan con él… ¿Verdad?

* * *

**A/N: Kendall no está haciendo nada malo... ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Qué ocurrirá?**

**Por cierto, si pueden escuchen** _Mistake _**de **_Demi Lovato _**;)**

**Se despide **_I Love KL _**:)**


	5. Kendall's Mistake?

**A/N: Conoce al amante ._. ¿Quién será?**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

No puedo creer que haya llegado a tu casa, no puedo creer que estuviera engañando a Logan contigo.

-Hola Kendall.- Dijiste envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-Hola James.- Dije antes de regresarte el abrazo.

-Anda pasa.- Dijiste antes de entrar a tu casa.

Antes de entrar, miré a mis alrededores ya que sentía que alguien me estaba espiando y no culparía a Logan si él hubiese sido el que lo mandó.

Al instante que entré en tu casa, me besaste en los labios.

-James, esto está mal.- Dije apartándote de mí.

-Pero ¿por qué estaría mal? Hemos estado haciendo esto desde hace 6 meses y al parecer Logan no se ha dado cuenta.- Dijiste antes de empezarme a besar otra vez.

-Él empieza a sospechar, recuerda que no es tan tonto como para dejarse engañar tan fácilmente.-

-Vamos Kendall, lo has estado engañando conmigo desde hace 6 meses, me costaría mucho trabajo pensar que en unos pocos día se haya dado cuenta.- Empezaste a besarme de forma más sensual mientras desabotonabas mi camisa.

-Esto está mal.- Seguí quejándome mientras te alzaba de los muslos.

-Al parecer no tanto.- Te reíste con sorna.

Te llevé cargando a tu habitación en donde te arrojé a la cama, nos desvestimos y te hice el amor como lo habíamos hecho desde hace 6 meses… Pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que con la única persona que debía de hacer este tipo de cosas era Logan. El hombre al que amo, al que no muy lejos pensaba proponerle matrimonio, pero a pesar de todo he cometido el peor de los errores habiéndolo engañado durante 6 meses contigo.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Kendall será lo suficientemente imbécil para seguir engañando a Logan, a quien pensaba proponerle matrimonio, con James? ****Tendrás que descubrirlo... Y **_Abi DiLauRentis _**ya había planeado de hacer de James el amante incluso antes de que me dieras la idea ;)**

_I Love KL_**  
**


	6. James' Feelings

**A/N: ¿Qué piensa James acerca de todo esto?**

* * *

**James' POV**

Me desperté sobre tu pecho después de que terminamos de hacer el amor. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo Kendall, pero tu corazón le pertenece al tonto de Logan.

Es verdad que me agrada Logan, pero nunca lo perdonaré de que te haya alejado para siempre de mi vida… O al menos eso pensé.

6 meses después de que empezaste a salir con Logan, viniste a mi diciéndome que te gustaba y para comprobarlo hicimos el amor por primera vez. Desde ese día nunca nos habíamos separado, aunque nos manteníamos más unidos solo como amigos a los ojos de Carlos y de tu tonto novio.

Desde que tuvimos nuestra primera vez, me sentí mucho más pegado a ti Kendall, pues me había entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma, pero al parecer tu corazón aún le pertenecía a Logan.

Cuando llegaste a mí esta noche y me dijiste que querías detener todo esto, sentí que a mi corazón lo atravesaba un artículo puntiagudo de forma que lo sesgaba.

Ahora que te tengo parcialmente, no te dejaré ir. No me importa si tengo que luchar contra mi mejor amigo para tenerte solamente para mí… Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de que te quedes solo conmigo.

* * *

**A/N: ¿James será capaz de matar a Logan con tal de quedarse con Kendall? O ¿matará a Kendall para que él no esté más con Logan? Bueno, tendrás que esperar para descubrirlo.**

_I Love KL_**  
**


	7. Carlos' Decision

**A/N: ¿Qué es lo que opina Carlos?**

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

Transcurrieron cerca de 2 horas antes de que Kendall saliera del apartamento de James. Se detuvieron enfrente del pórtico del apartamento y lo siguiente que vi me dejó sorprendido.

James se inclinó hacia Kendall y lo besó en los labios. Supuse que mis ojos estaban alucinando, pero mi sorpresa fue que Kendall le devolviera el beso a James mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos atrayendo el cuerpo más alto de James al suyo.

Mire como Kendall bajaba las pocas escaleras y se iba a su automóvil y se subía y marcharse a lo que suponía era regresar a casa con el hombre que ama, su esposo, con Logan.

Vi como James despedía el auto de Kendall lanzándole un beso al aire y después agitándole la mano en una señal universal de 'Adiós'.

Me quedé un rato en mi propio auto para pensar con detalle lo que acababa de ocurrir ante mis ojos. Entonces ¿Kendall en verdad estaba engañando a Logan con nuestro mejor amigo?… ¿Con James?

Era simplemente imposible que eso fuese verdad, pero no había algo más lógico de la cual pensar. Si Kendall tardó tanto tiempo encerrado con James, entonces todo indica que tuvieron relaciones sexuales.

Todo esto es tan confuso y desilusionante. ¿Qué le diré a Logan? ¿Cómo se lo diré? Tal vez debo dejar que pase algunos días antes de decirle a Logan acerca de lo que descubrí. Solo espero que Logan no lo tomé muy mal cuando se lo diga.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Será lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a su amigo Logan que su novio lo está engañando con su otro amigo? Descúbrelo :)**

_I Love KL_**  
**


	8. Logan?

**A/N: Saben, en ocasiones siento que se roban mis ideas... Pero haré como el que no sabe nada y seguiré dejándoles robar mis nuevas ideas que introduzco al Fandom en español... Pues después de todo mi error fue empezar a escribir para FanFiction.**

**Pero en fin... ¿Logan sabrá?**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Pasaron 3 días y Carlos no me había traído ninguna información acerca de lo que le sospechaba a mi novio.

El primer día después de que le dije a Carlos de que espiara a mi novio, lo noté algo raro, como si me estuviese ocultando algo, así que el día de hoy le sacaría la información… Por las buenas o usando la fuerza bruta.

-Carlos, siéntate por favor.- Le dije a Carlos ya que lo había ido a llamar a mi trabajo ya que en mi oficina nadie me molestaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Logan?- Me preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

-Quiero que me digas la noche del primer día en que te encomendé la labor de espiar a mi novio.- Me recliné de forma que mis codos estaba sobre mi escritorio.

Se puso aún más nervioso. –Ya te lo había dicho, no ocurrió nada.- Evadió mi mirada.

-Está bien.- Dije con emociones carentes en mi voz.

El silencio lo estaba incomodando. -¿Puedo irme?- Me preguntó con ganas de irse de mí.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a la puerta para ponerle seguro. –No.- Mi respuesta fue tranquila.

-¿No?- Se le denotaba la duda.

Me acerqué a Carlos y lo agarré de la solapas de su camisa para levantarlo. –Ahora dime.- Le sonreí dulcemente. -¡Qué ocurrió el primer día?- Mi voz sonó molesta y fuerte.

Carlos se estremeció por el sonido de mi voz ya que nunca me habían escuchado gritar, especialmente él.

-Te dije que nada ocurrió.-

-¿En serio?- Me acerqué a mi escritorio y agarré un bisturí, lo coloqué sobre su garganta antes de hablar otra vez. –Si no me dices lo que viste esa noche, esta herramienta te cortará la garganta y morirás por la hemorragia que te provocará.- No quería llegar a esto, pero tuve que hacerlo.

Carlos dio un respingo y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas antes de hablar. –Él… Kendall… T-te es-est-está engañando.- Dijo entrecortadamente por los sollozos.

-Bien vamos progresando.- Dije apartando el bisturí de su garganta. -¿Con quién me está engañando Kendall?-

-Con James.-

Dejé caer la herramienta médica. ¿James? Claro, no puedo creer que fui tan tonto para no verlo. –Te puedes ir Carlos.- Quité el seguro de la puerta y la abrí para dejar que mi cómplice se marchara.

-No hagas nada malo Logan.- Dijo con algunas lágrimas antes de dejar mi oficina.

-Tranquilo Carlitos, no haré nada que no deba.- Cerré la puerta y me dispuse a tramar mi plan con el cual haría pagar tanto a mi novio como a ese imbécil de su amante, que resultó ser mi otro mejor amigo.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué hará Logan?**

_I Love KL_**  
**


	9. Strange Logan's Attitude

**A/N: ¿Qué creen? Kendall pensará acerca de su pecaminosa relación con James.**

**¿Kendall será capaz de pensarlo bien?**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Ha pasado 2 semanas desde que vi por última vez a James y entiéndase que tampoco he engañado a Logan… Aunque eso no hiciese diferencia alguna, de todas formas lo he engañado lo suficiente como para romperle tanto el corazón al chico que amo que de igual forma me ama también y al que solamente me quiere a mí, pero no lo quiero a él.

Por extraño que pareciese, Logan empezó a actuar de forma más cariñosa conmigo, siendo más específico comenzó 3 días después de la última vez que lo engañé… Si lo veo desde ese punto de vista, me doy cuenta de que lo que he estado haciendo es mucho más grave de lo que mi imaginación logró procesar.

Logan empezó a abrazarme con mayor regularidad, me daba besos improvisados: en la mejilla, en mi mandíbula y en los labios; me hacía de cocinar las comidas que tanto me gustaban y más cuando él era quien las preparaba.

Hace exactamente 4 días, cuando acababa de regresar directamente del trabajo, Logan me saltó encima y me empezó a besar de manera apasionada, pasaba sus manos de forma seductora por todo mi cuerpo, me quitó la camisa y luego los pantalones; hice lo mismo con él y luego lo llevé a nuestra habitación en donde le hice el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho… Estoy seguro de que Logan no podrá caminar adecuadamente por otros 3 días más.

Ahora mismo me encuentro recostado en mi cama justamente con mi novio durmiendo sobre mi pecho… No entiendo el porqué Logan está actuando de esta manera, no es que me esté quejando pero, es que simplemente era muy extraño en él cambiar de personalidad de un día para otro.

Otra cosa de la cual me percaté es que a pesar de que me daba besos, abrazos e hicimos el amor, sus ojos no brillaban con ese hermoso color marrón con el cual me expresaba lo mucho que me amaba… No, en sus ojos se veía algo oscuro, como si estuviese ocultándome algo… Como… Como si tuviese planeado algo del cual no tendría por qué arrepentirse. No, es solamente mi imaginación. Seguramente no era capaz de ver ese amor en los hermosos ojos de Logan por la falta de luz que había en cada ocasión que él me daba una pequeña muestra de afecto.

Mientras veo que Logan no se ha despertado, lo veo dormir y es absolutamente adorable. Su pequeña nariz arrugándose de vez en cuando por su constante respirar, su torso desnudo a causa de las actividades de anoche, sus caderas magulladas por el pequeño exceso de presión que infringía cuando llegábamos al éxtasis, sus labios de color rosa brillante, su cabello… Logan es completamente hermoso tal y como es, tengo la suerte de que sea mi novio.

Pero… ¿Logan tiene la suerte de tenerme a mí como su novio? No, le he causado demasiado daño como para mecerme a alguien tan bello por dentro y por fuera… Simplemente no lo merezco.

Debo de terminar para siempre lo que tengo con James y solo pensar en Logan, pues aún tenía en mente el casarme con él ya que quería demostrarle cuanto lo amo… Solamente espero que Logan no se entere de nada acerca de lo que ocurrió entre James y yo.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Por qué Logan actúa de esa forma tan 'extraña' con Kendall?**

**Entre otras noticias, les informo que **_I Never Expected That From You_** y **_Worldwide _**serán continuadas una vez acabe con **_Mistake_ **y** _Hogar Es Donde Está El Corazón_**... Aunque probablemente actualice la primera dentro de algunos días... Probablemente.**

**Forever**_ I Love KL _**?****  
**


	10. Carlos' Feelings

**A/N: Carlos está perturbado, molesto y triste con todo esto ¿por qué?**

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

Estaba perturbado, no sabía qué era lo que haría mi amigo a quien considero un genio… Pero el incidente que ocurrió hace aproximadamente 2 semanas, me demostró un lado de Logan el cual nunca había visto antes y del cual estoy muy seguro que nadie más ha visto.

Ese lado que vi en Logan no era uno dolido, uno de desilusión, de traición… No, ese lado que tuve el desagrado de ver estaba lleno de venganza, sed de sangre, de poder hacer justicia con sus propias manos… Estoy seguro que nadie más quería ver a Logan de esta forma, cualquiera se asustaría con solo verlo.

Cuando me colocó ese peligroso bisturí en el cuello, sentía que todo el aliento me faltaba, mi presión arterial descendía al igual que mi temperatura corporal hasta que mi piel se tornó un poco pálida e incluso fría.

No quería creer que Kendall estaba engañando a su novio Logan con nuestro amigo James, pero para mí dese-fortunio lo había visto con mis propios ojos y, como para añadirle más presión a todo esto que estaba pasando, Logan era el que me había contratado para espiarlo.

Quiero que todo vuelva a ser tal y como era antes… Bueno, antes de que Kendall empezase a tener esa repugnante relación con James… La verdad a todo esto es que a mí me gusta James, pero él solamente tuvo ojos para Kendall a pesar de que sabía que estaba saliendo con Logan.

Espero que Logan no haga nada que sea demasiado arriesgado y que no les haga daño a Kendall y a James… Después de todo ellos son mis amigos y, aún con todo esto, sigo amando a James.

* * *

**A/N: Pobre Carlos, él es un enamorado que tiene que sufrir viendo a la persona que ama acostarse con su amigo el cual lo utiliza como amante y que no ama.**

**¿Por qué debo ser tan malo en estas situaciones? Always**_ I Love KL_**  
**

**Postdata: No me gusta hacer esto pero... ¿Leyeron mi fic llamado**_ Double Rainbow_**? :)**


	11. James' Thinks

**A/N: ¿James está contento con todo esto?**

* * *

**James' POV**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde la última vez que vi a Kendall. No entiendo porqué ahora parece renuente a querer seguir saliendo conmigo cuando su novio es ese paliducho geniecillo. En cambio yo soy guapo, alto y demasiado sexy. Así que no le veo lógica por el cual quiera seguir con Logan, podría fácilmente terminar con él y estar conmigo… Pero tal vez lo que a Kendall no le importa es la apariencia, tal vez solo le importa como es la persona en sí… En cuyo caso, no puedo competir contra Logan, él es demasiado bueno como para siquiera perder con alguien tan malo como yo.

Pero olvidando todo lo anterior, Kendall ya ha hecho demasiado daño como para detenerse ahora. Lo que más extraño de él es que me abrase, me bese y me haga el amor… Supongo que lo que hacemos es más que simplemente sexo.

Solamente quiero tener a Kendall conmigo ¿eso es mucho pedir? Al parecer así era. El único factor que me impedía estar con el amor de mi vida era ese tonto que se hacía pasar como inocente. Quiero mucho a mi amigo Logan, pero en este caso no puedo ser alguien amable con él. Incluso está el dicho de 'En la guerra y en al amor, todo vale' así que no hay nada malo en lo que hago ¿verdad?

En ocasiones, solo quisiera deshacerme de Logan con tal sutilidad para que nadie sospechase de mí. Así sin Logan interfiriendo entre Kendall y yo, podría ser muy feliz con Kendall. Tal vez lo único que necesito hacer para poder ser feliz es… Matar a mi amigo, el novio de mi amante.

* * *

**A/N: ¿James será capaz de hacerle daño a Logan? o ¿Lo pensará mejor? o ¿Tal vez mate a Kendall para que ya no esté con Logan?**

_I Love KL_

**Postdata: No me gusta hacer esto pero... ¿Leyeron mi fic llamado**_ Double Rainbow_**? :) *Yahabíaescritoesto...Hmm***


	12. A Perfect Day

**A/N: Los 4 salen a dar un paseo juntos ¿qué ocurrirá?**

* * *

Era un sábado normal, como cualquier otro que las personas podían experimentar semana tras semana después de una ardua semana laboral. En este día de aparente tranquilidad, los 4 (supuestamente a la vista de todos) amigos habían decidido salir juntos a pasear por el parque más cercano en Los Ángeles.

Kendall y Logan habían ido juntos en el auto del rubio, mientras que James y Carlos habían ido en sus propios autos. Llegaron al parque central de la gran ciudad, descendieron de sus autos para luego empezar a caminar tranquilamente por el parque.

Por extraño que pareciese, Logan había optado por besar a Kendall más de lo que el de ojos verdes estaba acostumbrado. El médico de baja estatura empezó a besarlo en la barbilla y en la mejilla, y algunas ocasiones en los labios. Envolvió sus cortos brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura del rubio para poder abrazarlo; pero el abrazo resultaba ser un tanto posesivo. A Kendall le resultaba un poco inusual ya que Logan nunca se había comportado de esa manera, e inclusive cuando estaban solos los dos.

Por otra parte, a James le dolía ver la escena que desprendía amor en el aire, era una esencia de amor confidencial, algo de lo que se estaba seguro iba a perdurar y sería eterno… O por lo menos así pensaba James. Vio con algo de sufrimiento como Logan abrazaba a Kendall con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y le dolió más cuando Kendall envolvió a Logan con sus cálidos brazos al mismo tiempo que depositaba un amoroso beso en la cima de la cabeza del pequeño moreno haciendo que éste sonriese dejándole ver sus hoyuelos.

Con todo esto sucediendo en frente de sus ojos, Carlos sintió un gran vacío en su corazón al saber que James nunca lo vería como lo hacía con su amigo rubio. Era en esos momentos en los cuales Carlos estaba tan celoso de Kendall, quería ser él con tal de atraer la vista de James para que pudiese ver sus ojos de color avellana con un tono de verde con el infinito amor que le tenía… Pero sabía que James nunca dejaría de mirar a Kendall por tan solo mirarlo a él; sabía que el de ojos verdes era mucho mejor que él, tal vez por eso James lo amaba.

Estos sentimientos y pensamientos siguieron rodando por las cabezas de las 4 ex-estrellas del pop por lo que parecieron ser horas, pero en realidad tan solo había sido 30 minutos.

-¡Mir Kendall! Una tienda de ropa.- Dijo Logan con emoción.

El rubio lo miraba extrañado, puesto a que Logan nunca había sido fan de comprar ropa, el cual al verlo así le resultaba distinto. -¿Y?- No quería sonar desinteresado, pero su voz denotaba duda.

-Acompáñame a comprar ropa.- Dijo Logan tirando de su brazo.

-Pero Logie, a ti casi no te gusta comprar ropa.- Dijo Kendall algo confundido y sin moverse de su lugar.

-¡Vamos!- En este punto, el médico se estaba quejando porque su amado novio no quería acompañarlo a comprarse ropa nueva… A pesar de que odiase medirse y comprar tanta ropa que al final no utilizaría mucho.

-Pero…- El rubio parecía dudoso.

-Bien, le preguntaré a James y se me acompaña.- Logan le soltó el brazo y se giró a sus dos amigos para preguntarle al más alto si lo acompañaba. –James.- Llamó su atención debido a que parecía perdido en su propia mente.

-¿Sí Logan?- Por fin le contestó el más alto de los cuatro.

-¿Me acompañas a comprar ropa?- Logan le dio una brillante sonrisa y, con eso, James pudo ver claramente el porqué Kendall estaba perdidamente enamorado del más pálido.

James quería decirle que no, pero su antiguo egocentrismo salió a relucir y decidió acompañarlo. –Claro Logan, te ayudaré a escoger ropa también.- Con eso último que escapó de los labios (que habían sido besados y magullados por el novio del chico que extrañamente le habían entrado unas irremediables ansias de comprar ropa) de James, él y el médico se fueron a la tienda que había señalado con anterioridad el más bajito, dejando así solamente a Kendall y Carlos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Carlos preguntó algo incómodo ya que aún no había podido mantener bajo control sus celos.

-Amm…- El rubio miró a su alrededor para ver a qué lugar podrían ir. –Mira ahí hay una tienda de helados.- Kendall apuntó a una pequeña tienda. –Vayamos a comer uno.- El rubio dijo con una sonrisa empezando a caminar.

-Claro, vayamos.- El latino empezó a seguir a su amigo (que engañaba a su novio) en dirección al puesto de helados.

* * *

En la tienda de ropa a la que habían ido Logan y James, éstos se encontraban muy animados por buscar ropa, lo cual era muy extraño en Logan. El pequeño de los dos, se le notaba muy entusiasmado, buscaba playeras de color blanco y pantalones del mismo color. A James le hubiese dado igual el que su amigo genio (quien poseía el corazón del hombre que amaba) estuviese comprándose ropa nueva, pero no pudo evitar ayudarle cuando vio que a Logan le quedaba muy bien el color blanco.

Ambos 'amigos' continuaron comprando durante media hora porque parecían chicas de verdad al emocionarse comprando ropa nueva para el más pálido. Ambos hombres salieron de la tienda que estaba al otro lado de la carretera que se encontraba enfrente del parque, llevaban unas cuantas bolsas, las suficientes como para que James ayudase al médico.

Se detuvieron antes de la carretera para ver a los lados por si algún vehículo se acercaba; Logan vio a la derecha y James a la izquierda. Logan no vio nada pero James divisó un auto que se acercaba al parecer muy rápidamente.

Esta podría ser la oportunidad que tanto James esperaba para deshacerse de Logan. Fácilmente pudo haberle dicho a Logan que el camino estaba despejado y dejar que el vehículo lo atropellase ó pudo simplemente empujarlo a la carretera, pero… No hizo ni lo primero ni lo segundo.

-Espera Logan, ahí viene un auto.- James, como pudo, sostuvo el hombro de Logan para evitar que se moviese.

Logan giró su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver un auto muy cerca de donde estaban y lo vio pasar enfrente de ellos. –Gracias James.- Logan le sonrió.

-De nada.- James dijo con un tono amable.

Después de ese suceso, ambos hombres se acercaron a Kendall y Carlos.

-¡Mira Kendall!- Logan corrió hacia Kendall y le mostró la ropa que había comprado.

El rubio husmeó en la bolsa de su novio. –Esta es mucha ropa Logie, no pensé que fueses a comprar mucha.- El semblante de Logan se entristeció solo un poco.

-¿Crees que es mucha?- Logan dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Algo.- Kendall dijo y luego vio el rostro de su novio. –Pero te aseguro que ha de verse muy bien en ti.- El médico al instante sonrió.

-Sí, te veías muy bien.- Dijo James con una sincera sonrisa.

Logan se sonrojó un poco. –Gracias.- El médico se volvió a encarar a su novio. –Deberíamos irnos.-

Kendall miró a James y Carlos para ver si estaban de acuerdo, y así era. –Muy bien Logie, vámonos.- Dijo Kendall yendo en la dirección en donde se encontraba su vehículo. –Adiós chicos.- Se despidió el rubio de ojos verdes.

-Adiós chicos… Y gracias por ayudarme James.- Logan dijo antes de seguir a su novio.

-Adiós muchachos… Y fue un placer Logan.- Por extraño que pareciese, James decía la verdad.

James y Carlos se quedaron ahí como todas las oportunidades de ser felices se fueron juntas, dejándolos en el medio de la nada en el mundo de los sentimientos no correspondidos… Tal vez para siempre.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: ¿Por qué Logan se estaba comportando aún más extraño?... Y especialmente ****¿Por qué James no empujó a Logan****?**

_I Love KL_


	13. James' Reasons

**A/N: Descubre las razones de James.**

* * *

**James' POV**

¡No puedo creerlo! El día de ayer tuve, probablemente, la única oportunidad para deshacerme por siempre de Logan y así dejando solo a Kendall para que estuviese conmigo… Pero sin embargo no lo hice.

¿Mis razones? Es porque Logan hace muy feliz a Kendall. Verán, si Logan hubiese muerto, Kendall hubiese estado muy deprimente y a la vez nunca me daría una oportunidad para que estuviésemos juntos ya que me culparía por la muerte de Logan puesto a que él se encontraba conmigo.

No importa lo mucho que me entristezca ver a Kendall con su novio Logan, sé que él es feliz con nuestro amigo genio y a la vez también soy feliz porque él lo es. Así que no importa que sufra viéndolo con alguien más, mientras esté con la persona que el crea que es la mejor, por mi está muy bien.

Lo último que me queda hacer para terminar con todo esto que tuve con Kendall es hablar con él y terminar como siempre habíamos sido… Solamente amigos. Solamente espero que él también desee eso.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Todo volverá a la normalidad? O... ¿No?**

_I Love KL_


	14. Logan's Feelings

**A/N: ¿Cómo se siente Logan?**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Es sumamente inexplicable. ¿Por qué James no me empujó hacia el vehículo el día de ayer? ¿Acaso quería asesinarme de una forma más violenta y placentera? Sí, he de suponer que es así.

Si no fuese así, entonces ¿por qué rayos me salvó? ¿Habrá recapacitado de lo que me había hecho junto con mi 'amado' novio? No, ambos unos idiotas que no se dan cuenta del daño que me generan.

No creo que James sea posible como para recapacitar de los daños que provoca por sí mismo… Pero tal vez esta ocasión si lo logro. No, eso simplemente imposible.

-¿Logan?- El chico que me 'ama' me sacó de mis pensamientos con su voz, la cual empezaba a tenerle rencor por lo que me hizo.

-¿Sí?- Dije con voz dulce como lo había estado haciendo hace días.

-¿En qué piensas?- Kendall se sentó a mi lado.

-En nada, solo cosas del trabajo.- No era del todo una mentira.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no entiendo nada de eso.- Se le notaba culpable; ojalá se sienta así cuando le diga que lo descubrí engañándome con James.

-No te preocupes Kenny.- Dije dándole un beso en los labios, los cuales empezaba a odiar ya que James también lo había hecho. –Es más, debo ir al hospital.- Me levanté de mi asiento en el sofá.

-¿Tan temprano?- Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana.

-Es que dejé pendiente algunas cosas y necesito terminarlas.- Dije mintiendo muy bien. Por lo regular no soy muy buen mentiroso, pero en cuestiones como ésta, tenía que ser un experto.

-Bueno, cuídate.- Se levantó, se me acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura antes de darme un beso amoroso en los labios. –Te amo.- Dijo una vez el beso fue roto.

Ese mismo momento quería gritarle, quería hacerle saber de todos sus engaños… Pero no lo hice.

-También te amo.- Lo decía en serio, pero sé que él no.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente para que evitase ver mis lágrimas que fueron provocadas por el dolor que me había hecho, es mejor decir, me habían hecho. Las lágrimas no importaban mucho, quería evitar que viese mis ojos de color marrón. Aunque no tenga un espejo, sé que mis ojos representan la infinita tristeza y dolor que siento ahora mismo; algo que mi corazón no soporta y especialmente, no lo soporta mi alma. No pensé que pudiese ser traicionado por ninguna de las personas que quería, y mucho menos de Kendall que es a quién amo.

Salí de la casa y subí a mi auto para dirigirme a mi siguiente parada… La primera parada para llevar a cabo mi 'trabajo'.

* * *

**A/N: ¿De qué 'trabajo' está hablando Logan?**

_I Love KL_


	15. I'm Confused

**A/N: Ya quedan pocos capítulos para este aburrido Fic.**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Hace como 3 días, Logan había ido a su trabajo más temprano de lo usual. Dijo que necesitaba terminar algunas cosas, pero eso era extraño ya que Logan no era de las personas que deja algo pendiente; a él le gustaba terminarlo todo para poder relajarse después.

Me encontraba sentado en mi asiento enfrente de mi escritorio en mi trabajo cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era un mensaje.

_De James:_

_Kendall, necesito hablar contigo acerca de todo esto que ocurrió entre nosotros. Si accedes a hablar conmigo, ven hoy a mi apartamento a las 6:30 p.m._

¿Por qué James quería hablar conmigo acerca de lo que hicimos? ¿Quiere hacer que vea mi error de haber lastimado a Logan y a él? Las razones las desconocía y solo lo sabría si iba a su apartamento.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar de forma que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_De Carlos:_

_Kendall, necesito hablarte de algo relacionado con Logan. Nos vemos en el parque a las 7:00 p.m._

¿Y ahora qué? Si iba con James, no podía hablar con Carlos; si iba con Carlos, no tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con James.

Hmmm no sé con quién ir, si es James, perdería lo que me diría Carlos sobre Logan y si iba con Carlos, no podría terminar por completo lo relacionado con James.

¡Qué fastidio! Me quedaré trabajando hasta que llegue una hora cercana y de ahí decido con quién hablar.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Con quién hablará Kendall?**

_I Love KL_


	16. James' Death

**A/N: ¿?**

* * *

**James' POV**

Hoy en la tarde le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Kendall para que viniese a verme a mi apartamento para que pudiésemos hablar de lo sucedido entre nosotros. Eran las 6:00 p.m. por lo que si Kendall accedía, tardaría otra media hora.

Después de 10 minutos, el timbre de la puerta sonó como indicación de que tenía visitas. Nunca había tenido visitas y además a Kendall lo cité a las 6:30 p.m.

Abrí la puerta e inmediatamente mi presión arterial disminuyó, sintiendo que mi sangre se había vuelto fría. Parado ahí enfrente de mí, en la entrada, había un sujeto vestido completamente de negro y con un cuchillo en sus manos. Quise cerrar la puerta al instante, pero el extraño fue más rápido y tacleo la puerta haciendo que se abriera un estruendo ensordecedor.

Corrí saltando los muebles para ahorrar tiempo para poder escapar por la puerta trasera en la cocina, más no contaba de que el asesino era demasiado ágil y logró saltar los muebles con mayor rapidez y me alcanzó más rápidamente de lo que me hubiese gustado.

Me tomó de la camisa y me jaló para luego arrojarme contra la mesa de centro que tenía en la sala, para mi mala suerte la mesa era de vidrio. Mi espalda chocó contra el duro material de la mesa de forma que dejó dolorida mi columna vertebral así como también me dejó completamente inmóvil, y sentí como un líquido caliente escurría por mi espalda y por el medio de mis pectorales; supuse que era mi propia sangre.

El sujeto que quería verme muerto, se dirigió a mí con sorna, como si quisiese que me desesperase con lo que evidentemente sabía que haría.

-Vaya James, no pensé que serías tan fácil de matar.- A pesar de que el extraño me hubiese hablado, no reconocía su voz y no podía ver su cara debido a su máscara de igual color que su demás ropa. –Pensé que requeriría de mayor tiempo hacer esto.-

Intenté levantarme sobre mis codos, pero al instante silbé de dolor ya que mi espalda la sentía un poco abierta, me había cortado la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Le pregunté con dolor y miedo, pero especialmente dolor ya que eso es lo que inundaba mi cuerpo.

El extraño rió malévolamente. –Nada, solo me encargaron que tenía que matarte.- Su voz se escuchaba con indiferencia.

-¿Quién te mandó?- Quería saber quién me quería ver muerto.

-Lo siento, me pidieron que no dijese nada.- El sujeto se cernió por encima de mí y se sentó en mi regazo, por lo que podía verme a la cara. -¿Quieres que lo haga lento o rápido?- Preguntó empuñando el cuchillo con sus dos manos enguantadas.

-No importa, de todas formas lo harás.- Dije sin que me importase lo que decía.

-Buena respuesta.- Y luego sentí que el cuchillo perforaba mi piel justo por mi hombro. Sentía un agudo dolor al igual que mi ropa se empapaba como se volvía de un color rojo carmesí. – ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que hacerle daño a alguien no me importase en lo más mínimo.-

Intenté hablar, pero sentí como otra vez perforaba mi piel, pero en esta ocasión en mi abdomen. -Se siente bien ¿verdad?- Su voz sonaba lastimada.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado intenso, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, solamente quedaba gemir por el dolor. Sentí como extraía el cuchillo y lo volvió a meter en mi cuerpo, solamente que esta vez en el medio de mi pecho. Al sentirlo, solo emití un gripo de dolor, pero me tapó la boca con su mano.

-Tranquilo, todo acabará pronto.- Sentí como todas mis fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo, dejándolo cada vez más sin vida alguna.

Mis ojos se sentían cada vez más pesados. El extraño sujeto se levantó de mi regazo y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta y de una mochila, que no le había visto, sacó un casco que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Este es un recuerdo para ti.- Me dijo antes de arrojarlo en mi pecho para que pudiese apreciarlo mejor. Vi como se fue por completo y volví a ver el casco. ¿En serio era él?

Mis propias preguntas no fueron contestadas como cerré por completo mis ojos y sentí un alivio inundar mi cuerpo. No sentía dolor, no sentía nada y entonces comprendí… Que había muerto.

* * *

**A/N: James murió ¡NO!... Pero ¿quién lo mató?**

_I Love KL_


	17. Carlos Guilty?

**A/N: ¿Descubre al asesino****?**

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

Eran probablemente un horario alrededor de las 8:30 p.m. Entré a mi casa asustado con lo que acababa de hacer. Mi respiración era agitada y me dirigí a mi habitación en un pequeño trote. Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie pudiese entrar, no es que hubiese nadie de todos modos. Me quité la ropa que estaba manchada con…

-¡Carlos García!- Una voz masculina se escuchó, al parecer provenía desde la puerta de entrada y luego pude oír el timbre; venían a buscarme.

Me cambié de ropa sin importarme mucho en donde caía mi ropa sucia, me puse una playera de algodón un pantalón de chándal antes de bajar las escaleras. Acomodé mis prendas de vestir para no verme tan desaliñado y abrí la puerta y me llevé una sorpresa no tan grata cuando vi quienes eran.

-Buenas Noche, señor García.- Un oficial me saludo, tenía un acompañante a su lado.

-Buenas Noches oficial.- Dije algo nervioso. No sé porqué, siempre había querido ser policía pero ellos me ponían nervioso.

-Permítame presentarme, soy el oficial Young y mi compañero es el oficial Smith.- Ambos oficiales me tendieron la mano para estrechárnoslas.

-¿En qué puedo servirles oficiales?- Quería saber, no todas las noches la policía se presentaba en mi casa.

-Verá…- Empezó a hablar el oficial Smith. –Hace aproximadamente como una hora, su amigo; el señor Knight, nos llamó para ir a la casa de un amigo de ambos, el señor Diamond.- Asentí, la verdad no sabía a donde quería llegar con eso.

-¿Sí?- Pregunté con duda notable en mi voz.

-La razón por la cual nos llamó es…- Vi un poco de duda al hablar.

-Su amigo James Diamond, está muerto.- Dijo el oficial Young.

Quería llorar, derrumbarme y gritar todo mi dolor… Pero a pesar de que lo amaba, no sentí nada en ese momento. -¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- No quería sonar indiferente, pero tampoco quería que sospechasen de mí.

-Mientras veíamos la escena del crimen.- El oficial Smith movió su mano y me demostró algo que me dejó impactado. –Encontramos esto y sus amigos Kendall y Logan nos dijeron que era suyo.- Era mi casco.

-Pero… Yo no lo hice.- Dije muy asustado. -¡Tienen que creerme!-

-Lo siento señor García, pero tendremos que llevarlo a la cárcel.- Ambos oficiales se me acercaron y me dieron la vuelta para inspeccionar mi persona y verificar que no tuviese nada masivo.

-Pero yo no lo hice.- Seguí diciendo pero ahora con algunas salinas lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos de color marrón. Uno de ellos me sujetó ambas muñecas y me colocó las esposas.

-Lo lamentamos, pero sus huellas están esparcidas por toda la escena del crimen.- Eso que me dijo, me hizo sentir aterrado.

¿Cómo es que mis huellas estaban en la escena del crimen? Sabía que James nunca me vería como a Kendall, pero no le haría eso a la persona que amo. ¿Quién había matado a James? ¿Cómo consiguió mis huellas? ¿Por qué se quería deshacer de mí? Éstas y demás preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, preguntas que no tendrían respuestas.

Me llevaron a la patrulla y me hicieron sentarme en la parte posterior. Ya no tenía caso seguir luchando, las 'pruebas' estaban por todo el lugar, no había forma de líbrame de esto.

Ambos oficiales se subieron al vehículo y el oficial Young fue el que conduciría a lo que llamaría, a partir dentro de unas horas, mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

**A/N: Si Carlos no fue ¿entonces quién?**

_I Love KL_


	18. Darkness

**A/N: Ve como le afecta a Kendall la perdida de James y el encierro de Carlos... ¿También a Logan?**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Hace 3 días, había decidido ir a hablar con Carlos cuando los mensajes de él y de James me habían llegado a mi teléfono celular.

Carlos me había dicho algo que me había molestado demasiado. Me había dicho que Logan lo había contratado para espiarme, pero no le creí, en cambio me molesté él e instantáneamente me abalancé sobre él y empezamos a pelear. Carlos parecía raseo a pelear conmigo, pero supongo que lo hizo como defensa propia. No habíamos terminado muy bien y nuestras camisas habían quedado manchadas con sangre proveniente de nuestras narices y labios partidos y, era evidente, llenas de lodo.

Ese mismo instante le pregunté el porqué me estaba diciendo esas cosas, pero Carlos se limitó a decirme que eran verdad. Pero era imposible creerle. ¿Logan? ¿Mi Logie me había mandado espiar? Era evidente que me lo merecía por actuar de forma tan extraña, pero no era su estilo como para hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Después de eso, regresé a cambiarme la camisa a la casa para luego ir a hablar con James acerca de lo que tanto quería decirme. Pero jamás me esperé que al entrar en su apartamento vería esa escena. Ahí estaba él, yaciendo en el suelo con toda su ropa ensangrentada y desgarrada, la sangre llenaba el suelo del apartamento.

No supe que hacer, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió; llamé a la policía. Después le llamé a Logan para que viniese, estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer otra cosa. Primero llegaron los policías y me preguntaron acerca de lo sucedido, pero no dije nada ya que lo desconocía al 100%

Logan llegó unos pocos minutos antes de que los oficiales examinaran la escena del crimen. Logan empezó a llorar cuando vio a nuestro amigo ahí en el suelo, lloraba fuertemente. Después de unos minutos, noté que sobre el pecho de James había un artículo muy familiar y me sorprendí al ver que era; era el casco de hockey de Carlos.

Los oficiales lo agarraron con sus guantes y continuaron inspeccionando, al término de una media hora, nos dieron los resultados; el asesino era Carlos. No podía creerlo, él no sería capaz de matar a su mejor amigo, quien sabía que amaba… Pero no pude decir nada para defenderlo, sus huellas estaban por todos lados, era una pérdida de tiempo mostrar la inocencia de Carlos. Al día siguiente me enteré que había sido encerrado en la cárcel bajo cadena perpetua.

El día de hoy, sábado, a Logan se le notaba muy triste, supuse que era por lo ocurrido con nuestros amigos. Desde ese momento empezó a dejar de comer y, en tan solo esos días, había reducido mucho de peso, así que decidí prepararle su comida favorita; lasaña. Sabía que a pesar de que no comía mucho, él nunca se resistiría a una comida preparada por mí ya que decía que era un muy buen cocinero.

Así que era el almuerzo y la lasaña estaba calentita, preparada como a él le gusta; con mucha carne y queso cheddar junto con una salsa especial.

-Logie, es hora de comer.- Le dije con una voz seductora como para que él viniese por su propia cuenta.

-No tengo hambre Kenny.- Dijo con una voz apagada.

-Vamos Logie, prepararé la lasaña tal y como te gusta.- Dije picándolo en uno de sus costados para que se animase un poco.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. –De acuerdo, comamos.- Se levantó y nos fuimos al comedor en donde nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro. -¿Me servirías un poco de jugo de naranja, Kenny?- Dijo con tono coqueto.

-Claro Logie.- Le pasé un dedo debajo de su barbilla antes de levantarme e ir al refrigerador junto con un vaso de vidrio para servir jugo de naranja en él.

Terminé de servirle jugo y lo vi un poco diferente, parecía un poco nervioso. –Ten tu jugo Logie.- Dije colocando el vaso enfrente de él.

-Gracias Kenny.- Dijo y sostuvo el vaso en una de sus manos para llevarlo a sus labios y beber el líquido que contenía.

-Ahora sí, comamos.- Dije con un tono alegre de saber que Logan comería conmigo.

-De acuerdo.- Tomó su tenedor y cortó un trozo de su comida y luego lo llevó a sus gruesos labios para introducirlo a su boca en donde empezó a masticar. –Está delicioso Kendall.- Dijo gimiendo por lo delicioso que estaba.

-Es bueno saber que te gusta Logie.- Dije antes de hacer lo mismo que él y, diablos, estaba delicioso; sí que soy un muy buen cocinero.

Terminamos de comer 10 minutos después, y al terminar me sentía un poco mareado.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kenny?- Dijo Logan usando mi apodo, pero lo había dicho con sorna. -¿Te sientes con sueño?- Fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de que todo se volviese negro.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kendall?**

_I Love KL_


	19. Mistake

**A/N: Se suponía que subiría esto ayer, pero no tuve tiempo, lo siento de verdad. Quiero agradecer a **_RusherloveKogan_**,**_ Just Kogan_**,**_ GustavoRusherboy13 _**y**_ Dreizel _**por leer este dramático y misterioso Fic.**

**Ahora, descubran que pasará...**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas mientras abría lentamente mis ojos, para que se acostumbrasen a la poca luz que había y dejándolos ver lo que tenía a mi alrededor. Supuse que estaba en un lugar diferente puesto a que me quedé dormido una vez acabé de comer con Logan. Espera ¿dónde está Logan? Mi vista ahora se concentró en examinar a mi entorno y me di cuenta que, sorprendentemente, aún estaba en mi casa.

Intenté moverme, pero no pude e inmediatamente bajé mi vista para apreciar mejor lo que me retenía. Mi visión se topó con una cuerda lo suficientemente gruesa como para que nadie pudiese romperla y también de que estaba sentado en una silla del comedor. Intenté forcejear solo para cerciorarme de que la cuerda estaba lo suficientemente amarrada como para dejarme, y para mi dese fortunio así fue. Tenía las manos por detrás de la espalda y también intenté soltármelas, pero también estaban sujetadas por las muñecas. Volví a ver mi entorno y verificar que en realidad estaba en mi casa y así fue. ¿Pero por qué seguía aquí?

-¿Logan?- Dije con voz medianamente fuerte, pues no era necesario hablar muy fuerte ya que el silencio reinaba la casa.

Escuché algunas pisadas de zapatos a tan solo unos metros de mí. -¿Logan?- Pregunté para saber si era él, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca… Y más cerca hasta que se detuvo el sonido, dejando una figura masculina apenas a la luz del foco de la sala.

-¿Logan?- Pregunté de nuevo, quería saber si era él o alguien más que ya le había hecho daño a Logan y quería hacerme lo mismo a mí.

-Hola Kendall.- Dijo una voz que nunca había oído.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunté asustado ya que temía por mi vida y la de Logan.

-¿En serio no me reconoces?- Dijo con sorna.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-

-Porque me conoces muy bien, Kenny.- Ese apodo era único, solo lo usaba…

-¿Logan?- Pregunté confundido.

La personificación se limitó a asentir. –Sí Kendall, soy yo.- La figura se acercó más y dejó ver su figura y como una mano se limitaba a una máscara de color blanco y se la sacaba; también me di cuenta que estaba vestido con la ropa que había comprado en la tienda frente al parque.

-Me asustaste Logie.- Dije más relajado. –Ahora ven y desátame.-

Logan solo se rió fuertemente, denotando una voz profunda y oscura. –Por supuesto que no.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunté desorientado.

-Vamos a hablar.- Dijo sentándose en mi regazo, con las piernas abiertas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Por una vez en mi vida, no quería estrellar mis labios sobre los de Logan… Esta vez parecía muy distinto, casi como si no lo reconociese.

-Dime ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- Preguntó pasando una de sus manos con mucha ternura por mi mejilla derecha.

-No.- Dije puesto a que no sabía de qué hablarle.

-¿Estás seguro?- Dije acercando su rostro hasta que solamente nuestros labios se rozaban. -¿No quieres hablarme de James?-

Mi cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente. -¿Por qué hablaríamos de él?- Dije con voz nerviosa.

-Pues hasta donde sé, me engañabas con él.- Mis ojos ardían, sentía que en cualquier momento mis lágrimas serían derramadas.

-Logie… Yo… Yo…- Presionó sus labios sobre los míos suavemente.

-Ya no te preocupes por él.- Dijo con una sonrisa. –Él ya no puede interferir entre nosotros.- Se detuvo un momento. –Y pronto tú tampoco podrás hacerme daño.- Mis ojos se abrieron con miedo.

-¿A q-qué te-te refie-fieres?- Dije titubeando por el miedo evidente en mi voz.

-Bueno, primeramente déjame explicarte cómo sucedió todo.- Se levantó de mi regazo y se colocó enfrente de mí, dándome una visión de tristeza y, aún así, sombría. –Cuando empezaste a actuar distinto a mi alrededor, sospechaba de que algo andaba mal. No quise apresurarme a sacar conclusiones demasiado rápido, pues la mayoría de ellas son equívocas.- Tomó una respiración antes de proseguir. –Después le pedí a Carlos que te espiase y me llegó con la información de que me engañabas con James, dándome así todas las pruebas de mis sospechas.- Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en un pequeño espacio frente a mí. –Ese día me sentí devastado, no podía creer que me estabas engañando con James, nuestro mejor amigo… Pero algo me decía que era cierto, pues siempre le habías gustado a James. Después de ello fue que empecé a actuar de forma más amorosa, pero sentía que ya no era lo mismo, no era lo mismo después de tu traición y fue así como empecé a tramar mis planes.- Dijo guardando silencio y al ver que no proseguía, me atreví a preguntarle.

-¿De qué planes hablas?- Le pregunté con miedo, esta persona no era Logan.

-Bueno, la primera de ellas es que fui yo quien mató a James.- Dijo con indiferencia, como si del clima se tratase.

-¿Entonces por qué Carlos está en la cárcel? Recuerda que encontraron sus huellas en la escena del crimen.- Dije aún más confundido, si eso era posible.

-¿Ves estos guantes?- Extendió sus manos y vi sus palmas que eran cubiertas por unos guantes de látex de color blanco; le asentí. –Estos guantes están modificados.-

-¿Modificados?- No entendía nada. -¿A qué te refieres?-

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, pensé que estaba harto de que no le entendía. –La razón por la cual Carlos está en la cárcel es que estos guantes contienen las huellas de Carlos, estos guantes fueron con los que maté a James.-

No pude soportarlo más, empecé a llorar de tristeza y desesperación. -¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?-

Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa triste y llena de melancolía. –Porque no podía perdonarle a James el que se estuviese acostando con mi novio.-

-¿Y qué hay con Carlos?-

-Carlos estaba enamorado de James, supuse que si lo inculpaba sería llevado a la cárcel y por lo menos así no pensaría tanto en James.-

-¿Era necesario hacer todo esto?-

-Sí.- Dijo como una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Se dirigió al estéreo que teníamos y lo encendió, una canción de Demi Lovato se empezaba a escuchar. –Que ironía, esta canción representa lo que has cometido con todo esto que has hecho con James… Un error.- Como si fuese capaz de darme más miedo, sacó un bisturí de su bolsillo trasero y lo utilizó como si fuese un micrófono.

_Think you made your greatest mistake__  
I'm not gonna call this a break  
Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk on such a bad lie  
Won't be taking the midnight calls  
Ignoring the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it written in your face  
You know you made it  
Your greatest mistake_

Se encaminó hacia mí y se volvió a sentar sobre mi regazo.

_When the last straw is broken__  
When the last door is closing  
I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around  
I ain't got the time for looking back  
Gonna let yourself slip through the cracks  
And you just keep going down, down, down_

I'mma stay undercover  
Lay low for some time  
No one to save, to save  
These six I closed overplayed

Dirigió su bisturí mi tendón del cuello y cortó una línea grande en él, arrancándome un sonoro grito de dolor como sentía un líquido caliente viajar desde mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, empapando mi camisa en el pecho; y gemía por el profundo dolor en mi cuello y como hacía estrellar su aliento en mi abertura simplemente para que me ardiese más.

_Think you made your greatest mistake__  
I'm not gonna call this a break  
Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk on such a bad lie  
Won't be taking the midnight calls  
Ignoring the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it written in your face  
You know you made it  
Your greatest mistake_

Su voz se fue poco a poco apagando hasta que simplemente se escuchaba la música en el fondo. Movió su cabeza hacia mi cuello y me mordió con dureza en mi abertura, gritando aún más fuerte por el dolor que me era impartido.

Apartó sus afilados dientes de mi cuello antes de hablarme. -¿Se siente bien?- Negué con la cabeza. –Porque sentí aún más dolor cuando me enteré de que me estabas engañando.-

-Logan por-por fa-favor, no ha-ha-gas nad-da estúp-pido.- Decía entrecortadamente por el dolor en mi cuello, el miedo en voz y lo sofocante de mi sollozos.

-No haré nada peor de lo que tú me hiciste.- Movió su mano con el bisturí en ella y lo enterró profundamente en el medio de mi abdomen. Sentí tanto dolor que no salió sonido alguno de mi boca. –Sufre Kendall, sufre por todo lo que me has hecho.- Lo extrajo de mi abdomen y lo introdujo en uno de mis costados. –Esto es por todos los errores que cometiste.-

-Logan, de-dete-tente to-tod-do est-to por f-avor.- El dolor que sentía mi cuerpo era demasiado, no sabía si podría soportarlo un poco más.

-Lo siento Kendall, esto es lo mejor… Por haber cometido el más grande error.- Volvió a introducir su bisturí en mi pectoral izquierdo. Sentía como la vida se me iba en cada respiración que daba. –Te amo… Pero ya no podemos estar juntos… Para siempre.- Dijo como sentí que se levantaba de mi regazo y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Tenía una hemorragia masiva, sangraba por todo mi cuerpo. De repente mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse más débil, agaché mi cabeza y cerré mis párpados, como lo último que escuché fue mi último aliento escurrirse entre mis labios, quedándome sin vida.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Pueden creer que tan psicótico es Logan? Ni yo, pero amé su forma de matar a Kendall e_é**

_I Love KL_


	20. Everything Was A Greatest Mistake

**A/N: Último capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan leído mi Fic, en realidad lo aprecio mucho :)**

* * *

**_*Actualidad*_**

* * *

Logan aún se encontraba enfrente de la lápida del hombre que alguna vez ocupó su corazón. Sus facciones dibujaban una mirada triste, pero a la vez tan vacía.

-¿Qué hice para merecerme tanto dolor?- Dijo pasando su pálida mano por el gélido material de la piedra que correspondía a la lápida. -¿Qué hice para merecerlo?- Dijo con tono molesto mientras luchaba contra la caída de sus propias lágrimas.

Intentó auto-controlar su arrebato y logró tranquilizarse. -¿Sabes?- Dijo como si le estuviese hablando a alguien en particular. –A pesar de lo que te hice, te extraño mucho y aún te sigo amando.-

Una ráfaga de viento sopló fuertemente haciendo que sus prendas se ondularan por el movimiento. Se irguió completamente con furia. –Si no hubieses hecho eso que me causó tanto dolor, aún seguiríamos juntos.- Dijo con rabia. -¡Pero tan vez esto es lo que mereces!- Dijo con un grito de furia, ocultado todo el dolor que en realidad estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

Otra ráfaga de viento se sintió volar por el cementerio, pero este viento se envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de Logan, como si tratase de confortarlo… Se sentía como… Como unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo frágil e indefenso. Logan se dejó apretar por el viento que trataba de confortarlo, era una sensación que había sentido muchas veces en su vida y que jamás lograría olvidar; era el abrazo de Kendall. En ese instante supo que era el espíritu de Kendall quien trataba de parar sus lamentos, y Logan no pudo luchar contra esa sensación.

Luego de unos minutos la sensación de los brazos se desvanecía poco a poco, antes de desaparecer por completo, escuchó claramente que en el viento se oía un débil '-Lo lamento por todo-' y con eso la sensación desapareció por completo.

Logan logró tranquilizarse, como todos los años que había venido, pero evidentemente en esta ocasión había sido diferente. Dejó que sus hombros se relajasen un poco.

-Debo de irme Kendall.- Logan le dijo a la lápida antes de darse vuelta. –Te veré el próximo año.- Dijo Logan empezando a caminar para salir del cementerio e irse a su casa.

Después de la partida de Logan, un leve viento recorrió todas las piedras que contenían los nombres de las personas que se encontraban bajo tierra. El lugar quedó en completa calma una vez todo rastro del médico se vio desaparecido… Pero en esta ocasión no había quedado como los años anteriores, había algo distinto a la lápida que correspondía a la de su traicionero novio.

Ahí enfrente de la dura y gélida piedra, había una lágrima, la primera lágrima que había sido derramada en ese lugar. Esa lágrima era como cualquier otra a la vista de todas las personas, mas sin embargo esa lágrima era distinta.

Representaba todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había abundado la vida de su portador, era el sufrimiento que había sentido Logan a causa de las traiciones por Kendall… Pero también representaba toda la culpa y agonía que le había causado a sus mejores amigos, y especialmente a la persona que más amaba en su vida. Esa pequeña lágrima representaba algo tan simple y tan complicado al mismo tiempo, era una representación de lo que fue su mayor error.

* * *

**A/N: Así que sí, todo fue un error. Gracias por todo y nos vemos en mis otros Fics.**

**Se despide amablemente**_ I Love KL_


End file.
